Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}+8x+12 = 0$ $(x + $
Begin by moving the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 + 8x = -12$ We complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. Since the coefficient of our $x$ term is $8$, half of it would be $4$, and squaring it gives us ${16}$. $x^2 + 8x { + 16} = -12 { + 16}$ We can now rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x + 4 )^2 = 4$